I'm Sorry and Goodbye
by Kekkan
Summary: What is Mai? Why did she die? and why isn't she in the coffin?
1. Liar, Dead Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. But I do own the plot!**

~Mai's P.O.V~

The rain continued to pour down. Blood stained my shirt as I staggered down the street. Obviously I wasn't important to him. His azure eyes, always holding no emotion held so much today. Pain, fury, hatred and guilt. Of course he'd be in pain. I lied. He'd be furious because I kept it a secret from him. He'd hate me, who wouldn't he deserved to know but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. Guilt because he fired me. I knew that this was going to happen, I just didn't want to believe it.

'Gene. Are you there?'

'What's wrong Mai?'

"Naru fired me.'

'…'

'Gene?'

'Sorry.'

'Gene, why did you say sorry?'

There was no reply. I was alone. Completely alone. Naru fired me and Gene just left me.

It started snowing. It was getting cold. I walked up the steps into my apartment my blood drenched my shirt. The blood ran along my stomach and started to drip onto the floor. I guess I deserved this. A pool of blood sat around my feet. My blood. I walked into my room to grab a piece of paper and a pen. It's not like anyone would check on me I just thought that maybe I should leave a note for anyone if they cared anymore.

_Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, Lin-san, Yasu and Oliver_

_I'm sorry for everything. For not telling you that I knew who Naru really was. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about knowing Gene, and Oliver go to the river near the church from the case we had when I got possessed by Kenji his body's there. I hope you're glad to know you won't see me again._

_GoodBye, _

_Taniyama Mai_

I wiped my eyes stopping the tears from falling. I knew it was for the best I was already pretty much dead. I just wanted to let them know. It's not that they really care or anything. As I walked I left a trail of blood behind me. I was starting to get dizzy my life was on the line. It's like I always end up dancing with death but this time it's the last dance. After this I'm gone. No more cries of terror. No more cries of fear. And no more last minute saves. No one will be able to make. No one would want to. I lied to them all. Monk, Ayako, John, Masako, Yasu, Lin-san and Naru. Yes I lied to them all. But I didn't feel guilty, I felt broken and unwanted. I kept it from them for a reason. I kept it from them so they wouldn't hate me but it doesn't matter now they hate me anyway. I walked out of my apartment and I could feel my strength slowly leaving me. The land lady passed me and gave me a worried glance before pouncing at me.

"Mai-chan are you okay sweetie?"

Was I okay? No. No I wasn't I was dying.

"Uh… Yeah I'm fine. If any of my friends come can you tell them I'm in my apartment." My voice cracked and started to sound as weak as I felt but I had to do this. I was doing this for them. I walked to the back of the apartment building as I did so all my energy left me I collapsed onto the cold and wet floor. Snow was still falling and my crimson coloured blood seeped into the snow that was below me. Everything started to become blurry and then someone started calling out my name. Just as I left my body I could see who was around me. Naru, Lin, Ayako, Masako, John and Monk were standing around my lifeless body. Masako looked up towards me and frowned. I smiled and waved at her knowing she could see me and like that I disappeared into the bright golden light. I knew I was in the astral plane when I saw a Naru look a like but he had a sad smile on his face and he was 2 years younger than Naru.

"Gene. I'm dead now aren't I?" My voice was calm I already knew this I just wanted him to tell that I wasn't being stupid and that for once I knew something.

"Yes but there's something I want to show you. You'll see your body and the people around you but I need you to see what you didn't because you left earlier then you could have." Gene's voice was soft and warm. Very different from Naru's but it didn't make my heart beat like Naru's did. I nodded and the scene around me changed everyone was crowded around my lifeless body Ayako was crying into Monks chest and Monk was attempting to soothe her. Lin's face wasn't stoic anymore he had guilt written all over his face. Masako was looking at where my spirit form was just moments before, tears started to roll down her white cheeks. Naru was still unreadable. Even his eyes held no emotion.

"Gene, what do I need to see here? They were the ones that pushed me away."

"Mai, look back now otherwise you'll miss it."

I looked back at the scene that Gene wanted to show me. At what I was seeing my eyes nearly popped out of my head my fingers immediately went up to my lips and touched them softly.

Naru kissed me, Naru had kissed me with tears running down his cheeks. He cared. I turned to Gene and smiled softly.

"I think it's time I go and see my parents. Oh and Gene if you get the chance tell Noll that I loved him." I walked towards a white wall in the astral plane and then everything disappeared. The only thing in front of me was my mother and my father. I was content. I was home.

~The End~

**So this is my first Ghost Hunt fanfic so I'm hoping you guys like it!**

**If you think I should write more of this one just tell me because I have quite a few ideas that I could use to make this story go for longer!**

**Read and Review!**


	2. She Just Disappeared

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt but I do own the plot!**

**So some of you were saying that you wanted answers and this will give them to you! I'm not sure whether Mai will come back or not but if she does we might be seeing a Grim Reaper or Demon appear!**

~Lin's P.O.V~

Mai's body went motionless. She was no longer breathing. Masako was looking slightly above Mai's body, it was as if she wasn't even looking at anything but I knew better she must have been looking at Mai's spirit form. My shiki told me the presence had left and Masako began to cry. A wave of guilt hit me. I had seen it. I had seen it all. Just thinking about it aggravates me.

*Flash Back*

Mai was shifting around the office her skirt fluttering with her every movement. She jumped in surprise as the phone next to her began to ring; she picked it up and said her greetings to whoever was on the phone.

"You want Oliver Davis? I'm sorry but could you tell me who you are?"

Why was she asking them to tell her who they are and not who Oliver is? She couldn't know could she? She would have told us if she did.

"Martin Davis. Sure I'll get Noll for you."

Mai put the phone down on her table so she didn't end the call and walked over to Naru's office.

"Umm… Naru there's a call for you." 

Naru stalked out of his office a wave of depression trailing behind him. He picked up the phone and nearly dropped it in shock as he realised who it was.

"Whom did you ask for? Oliver Davis. Why did you use my real name and not my alias? She said she knew who it was. Just a second please." 

Naru spun around and started advancing on Mai, "How did you know that I'm Oliver Davis?" Naru hadn't even noticed all the other regulars of S.P.R were standing around listening to his accusations. 

"Umm… Well Gene told me." Mai was shaking. She was scared she knew what Naru could do. Wait Gene. How does she know Gene.

"How do you know Gene?" Naru's expression immediately changed Mai also noticed this.

"He's my spirit guide." 

"…" 

"Naru?"

"Leave." 

Mai jumped back in shock and nodded her head. She went to the coat hanger and grabbed her stuff and then ran out of the office at the brink of tears. I started following her out of the office door knowing all to well that something bad was going to happen.

"Lin where do you think you're going?" 

"You know where I'm going. Why are you trying to stop me?"

"She lied to all of us. Do you still want to go and save her from the world?"

I froze. She didn't only lie to Naru she lied to all of us. I walked over to the window besides Naru and looked out it. Mai was there crouching over a little kid that was about to be hit by a beam that was being moved by builders. All the builders stopped and started crowding around Mai. Why would they? Once they moved out of the way I could see why she had a red patch on her white shirt. She was bleeding but I doubt that it's anything that'll hurt her, she'll just go to the doctors. Everyone at S.P.R became aware of the commotion outside and all went to run out the door.

"What are you doing?"

They all stopped dead in their tracks and turned to face a very angry Naru.

"If you're going to Mai you're all fired."

They all exchanged glances some nodded others looked less then happy but they all ran out the door. I followed behind them ignoring Naru's commands, once we had talked to the builders my shiki warned me that Naru was coming towards us. Naru looked down onto the dirty roads that had droplets of blood here and there. His head shot up in recognition he then started running towards Mai's apartment. We got there and ran into the land lady she told us to go to her apartment that's where she should be. I had one of my shiki go and check but it came back to me with nothing. I ran towards he apartment and threw the door open I walked straight over to the small coffee table that had her note for us.

"_Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, Lin-san, Yasu and Oliver_

_I'm sorry for everything. For not telling you that I knew who Naru really was. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about knowing Gene, and Oliver go to the river near the church from the case we had when I got possessed by Kenji his body's there. I hope you're glad to know you won't see me again._

_GoodBye, _

_Taniyama Mai"_

Every one seemed to get what was going on and looked down onto the carpet and followed the trail of blood out the door. A line of blood went across the wooden floorboards leading to the back of the apartment building. Ayako ran forward and she screamed out Mai's name. Everyone caught up to her. There in the snow curled around herself was Mai her crimson blood dying the pure white snow. Naru pushed past all of us and crouched down beside her.

*Present*

Naru started crying and he lowered his head to Mai's and brushed his lips lightly against hers. Naru did care for Mai after all. Everyone looked at Naru with shock evident on their faces.

"We should give Mai a proper burial. We'll be doing that in two days time. John would you be able to do it for us?"

Naru looked at John with a nearly pleading look on his face. John simply nodded his head in reply. Naru picked up Mai's body as I called for someone to get a coffin. Once it arrived he placed her body into it and closed the lid. We had permission to leave it behind the apartment building until the funeral. Everyone went home and it was getting late.

"Naru we should go now, we can come back in two days when they get the coffin for the funeral."

Naru looked up at me and nodded and started walking back to the office.

Something felt wrong but I couldn't place what.

~Naru's P.O.V~

(Day of the funeral)

I was walking towards the coffin at the back of Mai's old apartment building but something was nagging at me telling me to open the lid of the coffin. I couldn't understand why. Lin walked straight past me and tapped the top of the coffin. He started whispering something about Mai and her being gone. He opened the coffin but nothing was in there. It was like Mai just disappeared.

**Tell me whether you think it should be a Grim Reaper or a Demon!**

**Read and Review!**


	3. The Demon Princess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt but I do own the plot! Thank you to akiradreham and Jaz-147! You really helped me a lot! I hope you like they way I described your characters! **

~Naru's P.O.V~

'You'll never see your precious Mai again Oliver'

I stopped dead in my tracks. What did the voice mean? Mai was no longer in her coffin but what exactly was going on. And why was someone talking to me telepathically?

I looked up into the sky and noticed that someone was standing on the roof of the apartment building. Her hair was crimson red and it sat on her shoulders in a pixie cut, I had a strange feeling that she was the one talking to me.

I started approaching her but two girls appeared beside her. I teetered as I jumped in shock. The two girls just appeared beside her. Out of thin air.

They both had brown hair that sat at the small of their backs it appeared that they were twins but the only way to tell them apart was that one had green eyes and the other had brown, their outfits almost the opposite the girl with the green eyes was wearing a purple sundress with gladiator sandals the other girl was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with a pair of blue skinny's.

If their outfits were so different then I wouldn't be able to comprehend their personalities.

I started to walk towards them a single question in my mind. 'How do you know Mai?' It didn't bother me that they knew who I was but it bothered me that they knew about Mai.

Luck wasn't on my side as another person appeared in front of the girl as if they were shielding her from something or someone. This time it was a male. His hair sat on his shoulders and his left eye was hidden behind his fringe, he was wearing a butler uniform. I started to run towards them knowing Lin was behind me and that he would protect me but they disappeared. It was as if the wind had blown them away.

I cried out in frustration. The only lead I had gone. The only way I could find Mai just disappeared.

'You'll see her but not recognise her, you'll touch her but not recognise her touch, and you'll hear her but not recognise her voice.'

Does that mean Mai's alive or could it be that she's going to be a ghost that we have to deal with on a case. I was hoping it was the first option but I highly doubt that would be it.

**I know this chapters short but that's because then next chapter's going to be long . . . You find out more about the demons and it's in Mai's P.O.V!**

**Please Review!**

**And another thanks to akiradreham and Jaz-147! For helping me with the demons! **


	4. Introducing The Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, or the OC's except for two of them. But I do own the plot!**

~Mai's P.O.V~

I was in a dark room, most likely in an abandoned building. I saw a sliver of light coming from what I could guess would be the door. I started to stand but was brought back almost immediately, that's when I realized that I had shackles around my wrists and ankles, I was being restrained by some randoms.

Wait. I'm supposed to be dead. How am I here? Am I having a weird dream even in the afterlife?

The door opened revealing 4 figures 3 of which were girls and the last one a man, a tall man that reminded me of Lin.

"I think we shouldn't restrain her, I mean it's a bit harsh she is one of us after all."

My eyes flicked back and forth as two of the people started to bicker. One of the girls walked towards me, her hair was a crimson red and was cut in a pixie cut, her eyes a vibrant orange, nearly a neon orange.

"Would you like my to take the shackles off you?" Her voice was soft and gentle; it was the opposite of the girl that started a fight with the one that said they shouldn't restrain me. On second thought what did she mean by I'm one of them?

"Yes please, Can I ask you a question?"

I sighed and waited for the girls reply as she started to fiddle around with the shackles.

"You just did, nah sorry I'm joking with ya. Ask away."

The shackles hit the floor just as she replied, her reply made me relax.

"What did the girl earlier mean when she said yous shouldn't restrain me that it's harsh and that I'm one of yous?"

"Yumi, Laurel. Can you come here for a second?" The girl stopped and looked at me before walking off. It was still very dark so I couldn't see where she went. I had no idea where she was and who else was in here. There was the sound of hurried footsteps and then nothing.

Six blinds were pulled back and a different figure stood in front of each window.

Two girls stepped forwards they looked exactly the same. Both the girls had brown hair that sat at the small of their backs it was apparent that they are twins but the only way to tell them apart was that one had green eyes and the other had brown, their outfits almost the opposite the girl with the green eyes was wearing a purple sundress with gladiator sandals the other girl was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with a pair of blue skinny's.

"I'm Megumi and this is Aya." I watched as the twin with green eyes motioned to her sister after motioning to herself.

"I have OCD, it's always work before play, as you can see I love fashion and dressing up and I love messing with peoples heads." Megumi had an almost sinister smile on her face as she looked straight at me when she said she loves messing with people's heads.

"I'm Aya as Megumi has just told you, form me it's play before work and I don't really dress up it's more jeans and t-shirts for me." Her voice was childish and warm.

I smiled, I honestly don't know why; I just know that I smiled. It could be because they opened up to me and told me who they are because most people that are going to kill you wouldn't exactly tell you who they are.

The only man in the group stepped forwards he looked gloomy, and kinda creepy, his black hair sits just on his shoulders and his left eye hidden behind his long fringe, he was wearing a butler uniform, a white button up shirt with a black coat and black slacks. His eyes a crimson red, like the nice girl's hair.

"I'm the only guy in this joint, the names Reika Turota"

He turned and walked back towards the window he was at moments before.

Another girl walked forward her hair sitting at her waist, he hair was straight and a pure white with one blue highlight, her eyes were and ocean blue matching the highlight in her hair. She was wearing a light blue dress that stopped above her knees.

"I'm Yumi, the heir of Hades. I'm your superior but just treat me like you'd treat everyone else." The girl had a small smile on her face, her eyes shining brilliantly like a gem.

"Oi! You might be the heir of Hades but I'm the heir of Nimph Brilen."

The girl with the red hair stepped forwards, her eyes glowing making her eyes a neon orange, she had a pair of shorties and a plain black tank top with black converse.

"Yo! I'm Neon Brilen. Everyone calls me Neo."

I smiled she reminded me of Madoka, calm but then wild.

"I guess I'm the last one to introduce myself. I'm Laurel Teresse. It's nice meeting you Mai."

The last girl had silver hair that sat at her waist her eyes a beautiful violet, she was wearing a knee length purple dress a light purple sash around her waist and dark purple ballet flats in her hair she had a violet flower tucked behind her ear.

Laurel as in the flower? Oh well, it doesn't really matter.

"Umm . . . When you said heir of Hades and heir of Nimph, I know that one is a demon that can also be known as Lucifer or Satan, so how are you the heirs and how am I like yous? Can you explain?"

Laurel chuckled and looked at Yumi and Neo waiting for them to reply, obviously thinking that those two would be best to explain it to me seeing as they are the 'heirs' of demons that rule Hell.

"Well, Hades or whatever you wish to call him is the ruler of hell, his daughter Yumi is meant to take over after an amount of time, so therefore she is a demon. My mother Nimph is the ruler of the Elysian Fields which is the in between of Heaven and Hell, it's where most spirits go to frolic and live their non existent lives, the only one here that isn't a demon is Laurel, she's spent most of her time in the Elysian Fields with me so we've grown close to each other almost like sisters, in fact when I'm here on earth she's my guardian like that Onmyouji shady Chinese dude is to Oliver."

I sat there letting everything sink in. That's when it clicked.

"So you're all demons. And I'm a demon and Laurels dead?"

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing even Reika started to laugh.

"Yes we are all demons, you are also a demon and Laurels a taboo subject."

Neo smiled at me and then nodded at Laurel who walked towards me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to sleep here under our watch in case something happens when you gain your demonic powers. Now sleep Mai." My eyes drooped closed the darkness inviting me in. That's all I remember before I heard him.

He was calling out my name they found me in a mansion, the other demons were with me, John and Masako were missing. Cameras and microphones were set up everywhere. 'Why hello there Oliver, do you like the new look?' that voice . . . that voice belongs to me.

It fell silent and I was no longer aware of anything.

**:D Yay! I finally finished this chapter! hehehe**

**Please read and review! **

**Kumiko Masa thank you so much for your character it helped me add a bit more into the story :D I hope that all the kind people that gave me an OC like the way I portrayed their character! If not I am extremely sorry. **


	5. Mai's Demonic Powers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, or the OC's except for two of them. But I do own the plot! This chapter is dedicated to Kumiko Masa ;)**

I woke up to find that I was no longer on the floor but in a queen size bed. My head was pounding and I had a felling I was going to have a headache some time today.

I tossed the covers off of me to see I was no longer in my blood stained shirt. I was now wearing a simple light pink blouse with a pair of dark pink shorties and with white converses. I walked over to the mirror that lined the back wall of the room I was in.

I gasped in shock; my short above shoulder length hair now sat at my armpits my eyes were a darker shade of brown. I ran through the closest door and down the hall until I found what I would call the lunge room where everyone else was lazing around. A pair of bright orange eyes appeared in front of me.

"kyaa!" I rubbed my now aching behind. I looked up at Neo and glared at her.

"hehe I was just checking if you were okay. Sorry Mai-chii" I shuffled backwards as Neo moved closer to me, I had worked out that she is exactly like Yasuhara.

"When you said that we're demons can you explain to me what we can do?"

Everyone stopped and shuffled about the room finding somewhere to sit. Once everyone was sitting Laurel started to explain.

"I'm sure you've heard of demons that wish to hurt people, if I can remember correctly you and you're group of Ghost Hunters had a case which involved a demon of sorts. Urado he is a demon that was created after he was born. Yumi, Megumi, Aya, Reika and Neo are all born demons they came from demon parents. The difference between you and them is that you had your powers locked away so the demon that killed your parents couldn't find you. It changed your aura and sent. Making it impossible for the low class demon to find your parents. Do you understand so far?" Laurels voice was soft and melodic; she was choosing her words carefully not wanting to alarm me

"Yeah, But how did yous find me?" my voice was uncertain and wavered as I asked; I wanted to know the answer but I didn't at the same time.

~Laurel's P.O.V~

I started to explain to Mai about demons and how she was a demon and why it wasn't until now that she became a demon.

I asked her if she got it so far, she looked at me quizzically and answered. "Yeah, But how did yous find me?"

"Well as soon as you 'died' the seal broke. Giving us your location and all that we needed to know about you. Also because Yumi and Neo are heirs to different parts of hell they can get the information they want very easily. Also each demon has a certain power, Megumi and Aya can play mind games of sorts, they can get into someone else's mind and find their biggest secrets in a matter of seconds. Reika can control animals like crows, spiders and snakes. Yumi can control shadows and light; being the heir of Hades she can do various other things. Neo can change her appearance and can make illusions and such. Do you get it?" Why was I the one that mad to do all the talking? Is it because the others don't want to talk about themselves?

"What can I do?"

My head shot up and I looked around at everyone else who had the same shocked expression.

"Well . . . From what my mother and father have told me your mother was a siren of sorts, she could persuade someone to do something and your father worked with summoning weapons, like scythes and guns. So I'd say you have both your parents powers, would that be right Yumi?"

Neo took over and told her what she knew.

"I believe so."

~Mai's P.O.V~

So I can persuade people and summon weapons.

"We'll teach you what to do tomorrow for today you should sleep you'll start to feel weak and have a massive headache soon."

I looked up at Reika and smiled before walking back to the room and lying down on the bed. It only took a couple of seconds before I slipped into a deep sleep.

**Ahahaha another chapter ;) yay! **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
